Expectations
by Hellmouth23
Summary: How will Kate manage with the new change in her life? Who will help her? A Lost and Buffy the Vampire Slayer crossover Fic!Teen JATE fic. T Rated. CHAP 5 UP.
1. Chapter 1

**Expectations**

**Hey guys here is yet another random idea that has been playing in my head for the past few days and it's quite a stretch from what I've been writing so far. It's actually a lost and buffy crossover fic and I'm hoping to god that both lost and buffy fans will like it. So without further interruption here it is. **

**P.S. I don't own lost or buffy the vampire slayer, yet but I'm still waiting to hear from the producers so I'm keeping my fingers crossed.**

Enjoy

This was third day she had been awoken from this dream and she really couldn't understand it's meaning or point in any way. All she could see was that she was walking through a dark space and as she walked further into the dark and endless abyss, she felt something else following her and judging by the weird sensation burning within the pit of her belly, she knew that this wasn't something good at all. So she kept on inching forward slowly and with each step the inhuman like breathing started to get heavier and closer so with that she suddenly with no warning whatsoever, turned around and swung her hand out at the unseen figure making a jaw breaking crunch against whatever she hit and before she could witness what happened next, she was suddenly hit with a blinding white light which she thought had some other significant meaning to her dream as well, but upon further observation she noted that it was in fact the morning daylight coming through her bedroom window, bringing in the new day to a new start for one Miss Austen.

"Katie" she suddenly heard someone yell and then pound on the other side of her door and with that she quickly went into the bathroom to clean up and ready herself for her first day at high school here, in L.A. As she stepped into the shower and welcomed the warm water on her soft skin, her thoughts suddenly went back to her dream once again. Why had she been having them all of a sudden and why was she always fighting in them. Did it really mean something that was significant to her or was it just her sub- conscious way of dealing with the problems faced with her mean and drunken step father who literally made her life a living hell, but her poor mother was so in love with him that she constantly failed to see any fault in him, so with that she gave up completely and ignored him as best as she could. _Why is this happening to me now? _she asked herself in somewhat of a silent plea to the heavens. This was seriously the last thing she needed to deal with, other than a new place and a new school.

She spent the rest of her shower caught up in her thoughts and it wasn't until the water ran cold, that she figured that she needed to focus on the real things in life and not on some random dream, so with that she stepped out, quickly dressing on the way and looked at herself in the mirror, taking a good long look at the person she was now.

"Katie your gonna be late!" Diane called out from downstairs distracting the brunette from her thoughts and willing her to face the music. _Here goes,_ she thought as she left the house to walk a couple of blocks down to where her new life was situated. At one St. Thomas High.

As she got closer and closer to the bustling crowd of students talking and running around in front of the school, she felt like turning back and going home to hide herself in her room because all of them looked pretty scary at first glance and all she could think of in her head at the moment was _how the hell am I gonna fit in here_ and the very next moment she found that she had suddenly bumped into a much taller and larger figure, who was quite shocked at the immense power he was shoved down with, _she was a feisty one_ the guy thought to himself.

"Oh my god. I'm so so sorry. Here let me help you" kate said in a hurried and genuine manner while trying to pick up the things that had been scattered all over the floor.

"It's not a problem at all miss" the young man said and upon taking his first glance at her, he couldn't get over the fact of her sparkling beauty, he noted, especially with the way the sun shone through her golden brown curls and the cute way her tongue stuck out to the side while she was trying to get all their books off the floor. To his embarrassment she just so happened to look up at the same time and catch his intent gaze on her and she smiled at the fact that he just hung his now reddening face to shyly hide what he was obviously doing. Though in a way she was kind of glad becasue it gave her the opportunity to allow her gaze to travel over his features, right down from the firm and broad build of his shoulders, to the perfect stubbled and chiselled like features that made up his face.

They had literally been sitting on the pavement in front of each other for the past ten minutes just gazing intently at each other with a content smile present on both of their faces and it wasn't until the school bell went off, that they decided to snap themselves out of the trance and head to class.

"So what class you got now?" the man inquired.

"Biology!" she frowned tiredly clearly suggesting that she wasn't a very big fan of the subject and he just chuckled in response.

"So anyway I'll se you later right?" kate asked nervously anxiously waiting for a response, hoping that it would be the one she wanted ever since she had bumped into him a few minutes ago.

"I'm counting on it" he replied giving her one of his dazzling smiles and with that he put his hand out to shake saying "I'm Jack".

"I'm Kate" she simply said putting her hand out to shake as well and once their hands made contact, she couldn't help but feel sudden bolts of chills running up and down her spine. Chills that she had no way to interpret other than pure excitement and possibly love, _nah_ she said to herself, quickly putting the ridiculous thought to the back of her head_, I've only known him for fifteen minutes_ she said to herself, mentally scolding herself for her pre- pubescent like behaviour.

"Hey you okay?" jack asked getting quite worried cause she looked to sort of be in a catatonic state but as soon as she heard his voice, shesuddenly snapped out of it and simply smiled at him in reassurance while quickly telling him that she would see him later in the day leaving jack to watch her in nothing but awe and amazement.

Although he wasn't the only one watching her as there was another figure who had been keeping a constant eye on her through the bushes not so far away.

"I found her" the figure said quietly into the walkie they were holding at the moment.

"Good!! then follow her and bring her in" the voice on the other end said in a sure and confident manner and in response the figure agreed and changed into their casual attire to blend in and hopefully initiate their plan.

**Hey guys there it is!! So what do you think??**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Here's the next update guys and I hope you enjoy it.**

**P.S. I just wanna say thank you to everyone who reviewed and read this story so far, because it honestly means the world to me and I hope that all of you guys stick around for the rest of it. I just wanna let you guys know as well that I will be changing the name of the school Kate is going to. It will now be called Henley high. Thank you Imzadi for that :)**

Enjoy

As she rushed down the corridors of Henley High to find out where room F815 was, she couldn't help but allow her thoughts to drift back to him. In all her life she had never met a person who was so sweet and kind with her. Even though they had barely known each other, she already felt like she could trust and confide in him with whatever she had to face in life. When she was with her previous boyfriend Sawyer back in Iowa, she felt happy with him at first but as the months went by, they slowly started to drift apart, and even though she knew this was happening, she wanted to try and make it work between them but that all literally went to hell one day when she went over to his house to try and talk to him about what had changed between them and in return she wordlessly got her answer when she walked through the front door and caught him in the arms of his ex-girlfriend Cassie getting a little more intimate than she would have liked and ever since that incident, she sealed herself off from engaging in any kind of relationship with anyone else. That was until one Jack Shepherd bumped into her life. She couldn't stop thinking about him and before she knew it she was standing in front of room F815 and with taking one last deep bracing breath, she placed her hand on the door knob and opened the door to be met with a group full of curious gazes taking note of her sudden presence and in response she just shyly walked back to the vacant space at the back of the class and with that the teacher continued on with what was going to be covered today in class.

She had never been late for a class in her life, _great way to start your new life _she mumbled to herself and with that she went to get her book fro her bag and for some reason the book didn't seem to want to come out so with a little more strength she never knew she had before and with that the book suddenly went flying out of her hands and went in the direction of the person next to her who just so happened to be taking a swig of their cold drink, which had now spilled over the blonde's top and all over kate's book as well.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, I'm just so clumsy sometimes" kate said to the now giggling blonde next to her.

"Your preaching into the choir honey, and you have nothing to be sorry for because it's completely understandable. First days are always the hardest and I'm Claire by the way." the cheerful Australian blonde smilingly introduced herself to the shy brunette.

"I'm kate and I'm still very sorry for ruining your top." the brunette said looking at the blonde's stained attire. In response the blonde just waved her hand to suggest that it was okay and then her gaze travelled to kate's wet book on the floor along and with that kate started to panic again but the blonde assured her that there were some extra copies in the library and when she sensed that the brunette had no idea where the library was, she assured her that she would show her after class.

Thirty minutes later class was over and with that the two women set off towards the library and on the way there kate started to get that familiar burning sensation within the pit of her belly again, the same sensation she had only experienced in her prophetic like dreams and as much as she wanted to throw it off and ignore it, it only got stronger in return, to the point where she literally felt like throwing up, so she suddenly stopped walking to try and let it subside but the blonde who was walking alongside her couldn't help but feel a deep sense of concern for new friend.

"Kate, are you okay?" Claire asked while placing her hand on kate's slightly hunching back. In response she just closed her eyes for a few minutes and focused her instincts on letting the feeling subside and to her good luck it started to gradually go away and before she knew it she was herself again and with that she opened her eyes to only be met with the steely blue eyes of the person she had come to know as Claire.

"Honey are you okay?" Claire asked again and this time kate just wordlessly nodded in an agreeing manner and with that they set off to the library, not even knowing that they were in fact being closely followed by the unknown figure all along.

The first thing that entered kate's mind when she entered the very still and deserted library was _how creepy it was_ and just as she was about to step out in fear, they were suddenly met with the Librarian who didn't seem to ease he fears in the slightest.

"Can I help you?" the old man asked the two women who were nervously standing at the entrance, that was until Claire decided to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Hi Mr. Locke, I was wondering if you had any spare biology text books?" the blonde asked making kate nod and agree with her as well. In response the old man smiled and wordlessly went off to retrieve what they wanted. Once he was gone, kate let out a sigh of relief she had been holding in and Claire just chuckled at her in response and asked what was going on.

"Sorry, but he just creeps me out" kate confessed shaking off the chills of fear he sent down her spine.

"I know everyone feels that way with him at first but as the time passes you kind of get use to it, trust me this the least of the weirdness that happens around here." the blonde confessed making kate really think about what she actually meant and she was about to when suddenly Locke appeared again with a Biology text book in hand and with that they went through the process of issuing kate a library card and when they were done, Claire invited her over to join her and her friends for lunch and kate agreed willingly with a smile and with that they both set off to the canteen, with an anxious and slightly nervous kate in tow.

A few minutes later they stepped into the busy and bustling canteen but Claire spotted her friends right away and looked back at kate and gave her a reassuring smile and as if sensing her unease, Claire simply looped her arm through kate's and dragged her to the table of chattering people who had suddenly stopped what they doing when they looked upon the newest addition to their group.

"Guys this is kate" Claire announced to the small group around the table who all gave the nervous brunette a warm smile and nod in response., "and Kate this is Shannon, Sun ,Charlie and Sayid and…wait guys where is my brother?" Claire asked the group and they all sighed knowingly in response and then Charlie decided to speak up "he was dragged off once again, by you know who!" Charlie finished off by raising his eyebrows and in response Claire just rolled her eyes and then informed kate of the school bimbo.

"Her name is juliet but most people know her as the school bimbo" the blonde confessed making kate chuckle in response.

"I swear the longest she's ever been in a relationship is three minutes and that too is a little too long for her" Claire went on making not only kate laugh but the whole table of people as well. After she had finished telling kate about all the stories about juliet, her gaze suddenly travelled to the very person they had been talking about and what she saw sickened her to her stomach, so she suddenly got the urge to have some fun.

"Hey kate wanna meet my brother?" Claire asked a wary kate but Claire dragged her along anyway and they were soon met with the back of a tall and broad male figure being forcefully embraced by none other than…

"Juliet hey!" the blonde announced rather loudly eliciting a grunt from the icy, platinum blonde who pulled away from the figure to confront the smaller blonde with an insulting retort but then she suddenly realised that being sweet to Claire was gonna have to be a part of her plan, especially if she wanted to get in her brother's pants.

"Is there anything we can help you with sweetie?" juliet asked the blonde with a fake smile and by this time the male figure started to turn around and what he saw made his heart stop completely. _It was her_ he thought to himself, the girl he couldn't stop thinking about ever since he bumped into her, and here she was now, looking more beautiful than ever.

Yeah juliet this is…" the blonde said but was suddenly interrupted by her brother.

"Kate!" jack uttered giving the brunette one of his dazzling smiles and in return kate just smiled warmly at him making juliet's face go red with fury, so in an effort to break their intent gaze on one another, she tried to pull him away but to her shock and surprise jack just ripped his hand out of her forceful grasp and walked closer to where his sister and kate were standing leaving juliet to stomp off like a child.

"Hey kate" jack said smiling widely at the blushing brunette who just returned the sentiment with a "Hi".

"Wait so when did you guys meet?" Claire inquired clearly baffled and surprised by what was going on.

"Well it's kind of a funny story really, I'll tell you about it later" kate told Claire in an effort to ease her confused expression and jack just chuckled yet again. He literally couldn't stop when she was around.

"Well why don't you join us for lunch and tell us about this funny story" Claire suggested and with that they all returned to where their friends were sitting and jack told them of how the beautiful brunette came into his life.

By the end of the day Claire had asked kate if she wanted to come out and hang out with everyone at their local club and at first she was a little hesitant about agreeing but with a little convincing and begging from jack, she relented and said that she would see them tonight.

Following that she decided to go home and freshen up, so with that she walked along the very deserted path way to her house and for the third time today, she got that feeling in the pit of her stomach yet again, but this time she knew it was something significant because as she looked to her right, she could clearly see a hooded shadow following her and once she attempted to quicken her pace, the figure got closer and closer to her and before she knew it, she had an arm around her neck and another around her waist, holding her in a forceful grip. _What was she gonna do?_ she suddenly thought to herself, panicking, and as soon as the panic set in, she was also taken over by a hidden instinct and a sudden surge of power coursing through her veins and it forced her to act right away by chanelling that strength into the fear she was feeling at the moment, so with that she firstly elbowed the figure and then flipped him right over her, slamming his form onto the floor in front of her and knocking him out right away, and then she bolted with lightening speed towards the direction of her house, not only feeling afraid of him but of what she was apparently capable of.

(Meanwhile in Europe - Rome)

"Come in" Buffy announced to the figure on the other side of her front door to the apartment she now shared with her sister Dawn.

"Hey B ! I just wanted to let you know about our latest one." Faith said coming in and informing the blonde who knew right away about what she was here about.

"Where is she?" Buffy asked the brunette and she immediately informed her on what the Seers told her about the girl.

"I'll go get her!" Buffy announced without hesitation, cause she felt that she could relate to this girl in more ways than one, but faith on the other hand seemed less than convinced and since it wasn't for sure that the bringers had stopped their slayer killings around the world, she instructed buffy to take some much needed reinforcements along and as much as she wanted to do this on her own, she knew that she needed to play it safe, so she agreed to faith's instruction in the end and with that she confirmed that she would fly out to L.A. tonight on their private jet which was gladly loaned to them by the newly reformed Watcher's council.

**Hey guys, there it is!! So tell me what you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm back with the next update and thanks so much for all the positive feedback because it just makes me want to write more, so thanks and here it is.**

**P.S. The song used in this chapter is Avril Lavigne - Keep Holding on. I chose it because it personally restored my faith in jate and i hope it does for all jaters. "We have to keep holding on guys".**

Enjoy

As she walked through the front door of her house, she was met with the usual sight of her drunken father throwing himself at her yet again and to avoid any sense of confrontation, she managed to manoeuvre herself from under his arm and with that she just ran into her bedroom, locked the door securely and sat herself down on her bed, wondering just what happened a few minutes ago.

_What's happening to me?_ She asked herself and at that very moment she looked at her unharmed hands, hands that harboured more strength that she could have ever imagined, but _why did she have this sudden boost of strength? Did this have something to do with her action filled dreams?, did she truly have a purpose in life after all?, because it's not everyday someone harbours super human strength?_ She asked herself with the hint of a smile present on her face.

She spent the next few minutes thinking of the sudden and drastic change n her life, completely forgetting about the fact that there were people expecting her and with that in mind she quickly showered and changed feeling that if she was among friends, then maybe she would just forget about what happened earlier because she really didn't want to think about it.

Thirty minutes later she was dressed and checking herself out in the mirror, to see if this tenth change was the right one and in the end she was satisfied. She was just about to head out of her window to avoid Wayne, when there was a knock on the door.

"Katie are you in there, can I come in?" the voice asked on the other side.

Upon hearing the voice she bolted for the bed and threw herself under the covers of her bed covering herself up right up to her neck to show that she was just about to retire to bed. When she felt it was okay, she gave the okay to the person on the other side.

"Wow, your goin to sleep early!" Diane said raising her eyebrows while accommodating a teasing smile on her face. In response kate just pretended to yawn and said that she was wiped out but Diane didn't saw through the act and in response she pulled the duvet off the frightened brunette.

"Really. Well your pretty dressed up for bed there." Diane said with a smile on her face, admiring the quite scantily clad girl in front of her.

Kate made the move to try and explain but Diane waved her hand in front of her and told her to be back by 12am and with that Diane ushered the now shocked brunette towards the open window she was gonna vacate out of in the first place. Diane knew that her daughter never took a liking to Wayne in the slightest and would always try to avoid him, but she herself really loved him, so as a peace offering, she allowed her daughter the chance for this kind of escape, the escape she constantly wished she had when she was her age.

Thankfully the club Claire spoke about earlier in school was close and quite clear to spot as well and soon she was in the midst of the bustling crowd lining up to get inside. To her sheer ounce of good luck she was allowed in exclusively by the brunette haired Bouncer who was constantly eyeing her the whole time and once she passed him, he surprisingly brought her close to him and asked her if she would meet him later inside for a drink and with that she walked inside feeling threatened but oddly curious about the man who had just hit on her. At first glance she never considered much of him but upon closer inspection she couldn't help but feel slightly excited, by the way his voice felt on her skin and the way it sent shivers down her spine when he spoke into her ear. Although she was suddenly distracted out of her curious thoughts by someone calling out for her and once her gaze travelled towards the source of the sound, she could tell who it was right away and with that she made her way through the crowd to the table where they were all sitting at, at the moment.

"Hey guys" kate announced to the group and upon further inspection she noticed that one person was missing, the one person who she wished was here right now. Claire immediately picked upon her slight disappointment and told her that jack would be here soon and with that she felt a little consoled in the fact that he would be here, soon she hoped.

Twenty minutes later and the club was in full swing including kate who was reluctantly dragged onto the dance floor by the same Bouncer who had asked her for a drink earlier on. She was bit wary at first to accept to his offer but there was just something in him that she could relate to in some weird way, she just couldn't place it yet but she was curious to find out, so in the end she relented and joined him on the dance floor along with Claire who was dancing with Charlie at the moment.

(Meanwhile outside)

The only thing on his mind on the walk here was her. He couldn't seem to believe it, but he couldn't stop thinking about her. Wondering what she was doing? Hoping that she was here tonight because he couldn't wait to get her on the dance floor and hold her in his arms, especially when a slow song came along. To his good luck as he walked in, his gaze immediately went straight towards her and what he saw made his heart immediately collapse into the pit of his stomach.

A thousand questions filled his head at that point. He couldn't move, couldn't say anything because all he wanted to do was just push through the crowd, snatch her from the arms of the man she was dancing with at the moment and hold him to her and never let go.

He looked back at the scene again just to make sure this was really happening and in that very moment kate decided to look in that very direction and as their eyes met, her smile faded to only be replaced with a frown upon seeing the obvious and very existant pain she had caused him over what she was doing and before she could make the move to him and explain, he was out the door in seconds leaving her only to wipe away the tears that had now gathered around her glittering emerald green eyes.

Although a part of her told her to deal with this tomorrow, another part of her literally screamed at her to chase him down like a cheetah would it's prey and with that thought in mind, she wordlessly bolted out of the club, thoughtlessly leaving the man she was dancing with behind, to only now be met with the cold vacant air outside and with that she sadly dragged her feet back into the club being welcomed by the song playing in there at the moment and in some ways it consoled her and gave her some faith that maybe she could fix this.

_Keep holdin' on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just, stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say (nothin' you can say)  
Nothing you can do (nothin' you can do)  
there's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through_

As she walked back into the club, she was also overwhelmed with that all weird sensation in the pit of her stomach again, but she was too overweighed with immense sadness to actually consider it to be her instincts telling her that everything wasn't alright and to jack it definitely wasn't as the last thing he saw when he left the club was a bag suddenly being put over his head and then he was being forcefully pushed into a black van and driven off to a secluded place no one knew.

**Hey guys there it is! Sorry I had to do this but there will be a reason for it in the end, in more ways than one!! So what do you think guys??**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm back yet again with another slayer filled update that should see another surprise coming along the way. A surprise that may ease problems but could also cause a threat at the same time. I won't say anymore. Hehe. Once again thank you guys for reading and reviewing because it truly means the world to me, so thanks and without further interruption here it is and i hope you guys like it.**

Enjoy

Following what had happened, kate quickly went up to Claire and said that she wasn't feeling too well and with that she planned to make the lonely journey home, but as she made the move to leave, she was stopped once again by the same mysterious man she bumped into tonight, the same man who had sadly turned jack away from her.

"Hey, you goin already?" the man asked teasingly while giving her a dazzling smile, thinking that he had charmed her right away, but she was too consumed by her pain filled thoughts to even consider him even standing in front of her and with that she wordlessly left him still standing in the very same place but he wasn't frowning at what she had done, he was smiling wickedly at knowing that the plan was already underway and with that he got out his phone and made the call to the place where jack was currently being held hostage.

"Hey is everything under control, did you get him?" the man asked quietly into the phone. In response the voice on the other end laughed evilly in response and said….

"It is Lindsey it is!" the voice said and with that he disconnected, leaving Lindsey to carry out the next part of his plan. Not long ago he had heard about what had been happening around the world, particularly the drastic change within the slayer legacy and with knowing that he started planning. Planning on recruitng his very own group of slayers to help him get back what he wanted, what he felt was rightfully his, the control of the law firm Wolfram And Hart which was now under new ownership of his sworn enemy, the vampire with a soul, Angel. The very thought of his name raised a surge of anger and jealousy within him. _What was it about him that made him worthy enough to the Senior Partners, or was there something more to it?_ He wondered to himself as he left the club to get back to his Motel, which was just a few blocks away.Then he could go back to using his newly acquired magicks to help him track down as many new slayers as he could track, including kate.

(Meanwhile)

The last thing he remembered seeing was kate in the arms of a guy he knew he had never seen before, and he knew that it was not his business to feel like she owed him an explanation, but it still affected him regardless because even though they barely knew each other, he felt that they had an instant connection the very second they met, a connection he never experienced before and it hurt him to know that she obviously never felt the same way, but even though he was hurting on the inside, he also noticed now that he was also hurting on the outside as well, specifically around his now bound hands which were tied up with metal chains and suspended from the rotten and dingy roof. With that he tried his best efforts to not only break himself free, but to also check his surroundings which to his bad luck didn't seem to seem familiar to him in the slightest, not just because it was unrecognisable but also because it was fairly dark around where he was forced to stay.

The only thing he could see now was the outline of four figures huddled closely and conversing over something he could barely understand and barely care as a result and with that he let out a big sigh, suddenly attracting the attention of one of the figures to his presence. The next thing he saw after that was the figure walking slowly up to him but all of a sudden they were all interrupted by a crashing noise coming from the side of the building and with that the figure signalled for the other three to go check it out, while he made sure that jack wouldn't make any escape attempts.

"What do you want me for?" jack asked the figure with genuine curiosity. In response the figure just smiled at him and simply said….

"Leverage" the man said and with that he back handed jack hard across the face, not knocking him out completely, but it was enough to slow him down physically and make his head throb just that little bit more and with that the figure went on to see how the others were doing , but as he made the step to move forward, he was startled and unprepared for the two men who came in flying through the air and then landing on the floor, getting knocked out right away and with that the figure who did that uncovered itself fully to take on the others as well without any form of hesitance whatsoever.

While this was going on, all jack could make out were vague elements of the figure and upon doing that he noticed that this figure was indeed a woman, judging by her petite build, a black haired woman, he noted, who styled her hair weirdly in the same way as kate but he knew without a doubt that it wasn't her because he could make the differences out straight away. He even took careful note of the way this woman moved when she bravely fought these strangers. It was full of confidence and determination, determination to be the victor of this battle and ten minutes later she was miraculously to his shock and surprise, knocking out all four men with extreme ease and with that she looked around and suddenly caught sight of a tied up jack and with that she daringly walked up to him to free him.

Once she was right in front of him, he tried his best to get a look at her face which was completely hidden by her thick and black luxurious curls that flowed all the way down, nearly past her shoulders, but everytime he tried to get a peek at his rescuer, she would turn her face away from him even further, strictly keeping in mind that her indentity had to be kept a secret, especially in cases like this.

Five minutes later he was free from the chains she had literally snapped with her bare hands much to his surprise yet again and with that she made the move to leave, but she was suddenly stopped by his voice, firstly thanking her and then asking her for her name.

"It's not important, just be safe" the woman said and with that she scaled out of the shattered window effortlessly leaving jack to wonder what just happened here tonight.

The whole walk on the way home, she just couldn't stop thinking about him. Seeing his beautiful face and then comparing it to the way she saw it tonight, so devastated and hurt and she was the cause of it. She was the reason he was hurting and that made her feel even more worse than she already felt, and it didn't seem to get any better when she got home and regrettably stood witness to the same scene of her drunken Step Father Wayne screaming his lungs out at her Mother, just like he did every night when he came home stone drunk, not even bothering to acknowledge her in the slightest when she simply walked in through the front door and sprinted up to isolate herself from the rest of the world, just like she wanted to do with her memories at the moment, her memories of him.

**Hey guys there it is and I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter but I wanted to get out the whole thing about there being another possible slayer who will be playing a very intricate part within this story for possibly the next few chapters. So what do you think guys??**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Sorry but the typos in the original draft were kind of bothering me lol, so I thought of redoing and reposting this chap with a few new bits to give a good sense of flow with what I plan to introduce in the next chapter. Hope you guys like it and yeah I did have this in the M rated section at first but I felt that I wanted to have this fic explore the more emotional side of Jack and Kate, specifically in dealing with these emotions when you're a teenager. Although with that said I'm going to try and restrain myself when it comes to writing the make out scenes lol.**

Enjoy

It was no surprise that she didn't want to come out of her room the next day, but staying up all of last night gave her some clarity over her situation and how she should handle it, and in the end she came to a decision. One she felt would benefit everyone as a result.

"Katie, you're gonna be late." she then heard her Mom screaming from the bottom of the stairs, and with little argument she followed through with readying herself for a new day, her mind cleared of the previous night's events, but how long could she really keep this façade up.

(Meanwhile)

He had managed to sneak home unseen last night, but getting caught by his parents wasn't his primary worry at the time. What still plagued his mind was what he experienced not so many hours ago. It was all a haze for him now due to the fact that it all happened so soon but one thing he did remember was his rescuer. A woman he had to admit was beautiful, much like another brunette he had unexpectedly grown attached to and he couldn't exactly pi point what did attract him to her but he felt oddly content whenever she was in his presence and that seemed to be enough for him, but that all obviously changed when he found out that she was just another player, a thing he was tired of experiencing in his life, more precisely his love life.

"_I need to stop thinking about her", _ a voice in his head persuaded him to believe, but it seemed his heart was still negligent of accepting anything due to the confusion still lurking within it's withering confines.

"Jack?" he heard a muffled voice on the other end of his bedroom door, and at first he was about to ask to be left alone but upon taking note of the familiarity of the voice he then chose to allow the person in, knowing that maybe he could talk his problems out with the one person he could trust with virtually anything.

"What happened?" was the first things she asked, her voice filled with terror and concern over seeing the wounds that covered her brother's body. Wounds he hadn't even realized getting until now, and along with that the pain they brought also started to kick in.

"Um…..I'm a clumsy guy." he joked in an attempt to lighten the mood, but as expected all she offered him was a dirty look while quickly retrieving the first aid kit, her keeping an eye out for any sign of their parents the entire time.

"What happened Jack…..and the truth this time." she started off again and warned him that she clearly wasn't in the mood for joking about, especially with something like this, and all he could do in response was relent with a sigh.

"So let me get this straight, you were kidnapped and then saved by an unidentifiable girl?" Claire tried to sum up what she had been briefly told as she worked over soothing his wounds, and when she was done she just tried to wipe away the tears that had gathered at hearing her brother's story, the possibility of his life being lost so great that it forced her to automatically think of the worst, her emotions always getting the better of her as a result.

"Hey, hey…I'm okay sis." he tried coaxing as he gathered her gently into his arms, her own arms making no hesitation in tightening themselves around his much larger form.

"It'll take more to get rid of your spider killer." he joked as he rocked them from side to side, and before she could reply with a retort they were abruptly interrupted by their……

"Jack I just wanted to…………Oh my God what happened?" Margo stated, behaving in the exact same manner as Claire did not so long ago, and to be honest Jack was growing tired of being asked the question mainly cause of the fact that it wasn't that big of a deal but in an attempt to not come off rude he just smiled and like Claire assured his Mother that there was nothing to worry about.

"Mom what are you doing?" he asked, genuinely baffled at what his Mother was doing and upon being more observant of her actions he could see that she was tucking him in, just like she would when he was a little kid.

"Mom I don't…"

"No arguments honey, you're staying home and probably for the rest of the week. Now what would you like to eat?" she offered as she made sure that every part of his body was covered. A more than amusing sight to the watchful blonde who couldn't help but allow her giggles to get the better of her, and his looks of annoyance as a wordless response only fuelled her amusement even more.

"Chicken soup it is and Claire would you like me to fix you anything before you head off?" Margot then chose to ask the blonde in the same motherly manner and all Claire did was nod in negation while inching her way out of her Brother's room.

"Whoah kiddo where's the fire." Claire heard a deep voice utter in astonishment as she bumped into him on the way downstairs.

"Sorry Daddy, but I'm late for school." she spoke, her excuse surprisingly genuine and all she received in return was a smile from the man across from her. He knew better than to mess with one of his two A kids.

"C'mon I'll give you a ride and don't worry I'll drop you off a block away from the School." the old man joked with his daughter and dismissed her half hearted argument to make him see that she wasn't the least bit ashamed of her parents, but he just passed it off with a laugh and followed the blonde to his car.

Ten minutes later and Christian's car slowed to a gradual halt as promised a block away.

"Can I ask you something Claire?" Christian asked his daughter as she was just about to step out of the vehicle, her mind going into frozen mode because she had a fairly good idea as to what he was going to ask, but still she kept an open mind to the possibility that maybe it was something else altogether.

"Is your brother okay?" he asked while maintaining a good level of eye contact to see how sincere she would be in her response. She secretly hoped that she wouldn't be put in the middle of this but it seemed like she was the messenger and the therapist in this family.

"I mean I think you can back me up on the fact that he hasn't been the same since Sarah and a few days ago things seemed to be looking up, but now he's just……………………."

"He's a teenager Dad. We all go through the motions and in time we get over them but for the time being all I can say is that he'll get through it." she responded, her voice filled with encouragement but she too was quite confused at the sudden change in her brother's mood. Did something else happen last night?

She wondered but tried her best to not show it on her face in any way because she wanted to find this out for herself, and she was more than relieved to see her Father give up the questioning for the time being.

(Meanwhile)

He had spent a total of 20 minutes in bed and was already bored. He had never been a big fan of bed rest and being doted on by his Mother wasn't exactly high up on the list as well, but like always he didn't want to come off ungrateful in any way so he went with it, but for how long could he go without thinking about her again, seeing her laughing in his arms. The very recollection of that memory was enough to send him flying into a wild rage, his hands already tightening into a threatening stance, and he knew that if he was faced with the man at this very moment, he would have pummeled him until he breathed no more.

(Back at Henley High)

She literally dragged her feet through the corridors of the school and if it wasn't for the voice shouting out for her attention behind her then she was sure she would have turned back home, her mood sour to say the least.

"Kate, hi." Claire exclaimed before she enclosed the startled brunette in a friendly hug.

"So where did you disappear off to last night?" Claire then asked as she pulled away from the brunette, her eyes then taking note at the sheer similarity of pain that she had also seen in her brother's eyes, but she didn't want to intrude in any way, so she continued to wait for the brunette's response, but before she could both women were accidentally pushed by another jittery woman who literally looked like a lost puppy.

"I'm……I'm so sorry." she stuttered with some difficulty to convey her apology and before Kate or Claire could ease the woman's worry she was already rushing off to her next class they presumed, but before she could leave she was stopped by none other than Kate who was honestly puzzled at what she had picked up, although knowing that it did belong to this woman.

"Um, you dropped you're…………stake?"

"Ana" she barely heard the woman reveal with a brief smile before she quickly grabbed hold of the weapon and walked off leaving both Claire and Kate more baffled than ever, but at least they knew one thing about this woman, her name.

"_Ana."_

"What do you suppose her story is?" Claire then inquired while Kate just looked on with an uneasy sensation brewing in the pit of her stomach. There was definitely something about this girl and she weirdly felt as if a part of her knew the answer.

**Well there it is guys and yeah I know that there wasn't much jate interaction in this chapter but I wanted to start developing this from every angle and introducing Ana is just the tip of the iceberg for what's to come, character deaths included. Yes Ana's character might seem a little OOC in this fic, but in time she will toughen up to be the same Ana we had on the show and you'd be surprised at the person who helps her unleash it to the surface ;)**

**Come next chapter and Jack's back at Henley High and Kate befriends a person you would least expect her to even associate herself with. However Kate is in for a surprise. A lot of awkward jate as well in the next chapter….**


End file.
